How You Met Seokjin
by daziramos10
Summary: This is the story of how you and Kim Seokjin came to be.


-May 30, 2013

A week ago you just got your job as a stylist/makeup artist at BigHit Entertainment, when you started the job they told you that you would be working with an all boy group called BTS. Since you work as a stylist and makeup artist you will work with one member of the group directly, which the staff with assign you.

-1 Week Later-

You arrived at the BigHit office and met up with the other stylists and were having small talk when a staff member entered the room and seven young looking boys filed in behind him. Immediately one of the members caught your eye, he was tall, had dark hair, and was so handsome. The members introduced themselves one by one, "Seokjin", Seokjin that was his name. A perfect name for a perfect face. When they had all entered the room the staff member got straight to the pont and started to assign members to their stylists, you didnt care which member you got because they all seemed like nice people, but deep down you hoped you got Seokjin. "Y/N and Seokjin", you got butterflies when you heard the staff member. Seokjin walked closer and stood beside you listening to what the staff member had to say. After the staff member left, there was awkward silence until Seokjin decided to speak up. "I'm Seokjin, but you can call me Jin" "I'm Y/N, but you can call me Y/N", he chuckled then we started talking about our childhood and simple things until i looked at the clock and realized it had been hours. Three hours! "Oh, i didn't realize how fast the time went. I must get going." "I enjoyed talking to you Y/N, have a safe trip home." With that you left the office and headed back home, happy with how yours and Jin's first reaction went. You decided to call it an early night and went to bed ready to see Jin tommorow.

-June 13, 2013-

Today was the BTS was going to debut, and you were nervous so you couldn't even imagine how they must feel. Everyone was backstage and getting ready for the performance. "I'm nervous, but also very excited for our performance. I'm happy that the viewers will get to see our hard work" "I'm excited for you guys, i know you will do a great job". We smiled at each other as i was doing the finishing touches on his hair. Finally, a staff member came in "Five minutes till stage everyone!". All of us filed out of the room and i gave Jin a good luck hug then went back into the room to watch their performance. As were waiting for them to perform their intro song came. I instantly got excited to see them in action, they were on the screen for about thirty seconds then one of the boys jump moves came up. I saw Jin jump and i saw his pants start to come down, luckily the camera panned over to Jimin and it didnt expose Jin too much. Then the screen went black for a while and it cut to the MCs talking about the next act, I was confused for the most part but then i heard the boys come backstage breathing heavily. I was ready to see Jin but then the staff told me to come back to the spare room because Jin needed me. As I walked back I saw staff with bottles of water and fans, I rushed over to see Jin crying and breathing heavily, he looked overwhelmed. I walked to him and hugged him, he sobbed hard into my shoulder "What happened?" "Did you not see? As we were doing the jump move my mic pack was too heavy and that caused my pants to come down." "Hey, I don't think anyone saw ok? Look, this is just a little accident ok, you guys did great!" "Really?" "Yes" I pushed him off my shoulder and then we walked back to the makeup room and he got into his casual clothes. "Do you think we could go grab lunch to together Y/N? I'll buy, just to thank you for making me feel better." he looked at the floor as he said the last part "Sure. I would love to." he smiled at me then we walked out of the building and took his car to the nearest restaurant. We ordered our food then he spoke up "Again, I just want to thank you for calming me down after the concert." "Don't thank me, I'm just gald that you feel better." "So, did you see the whole show?" "About that, it only showed about forty-five seconds of your guys', performance" "Are you serious? All of our hard work for forty-five stupid seconds." I could see that he was slowly getting angry "I'm sorry Jin" "It's not your fault Y/N" I could see the sadness and anger in his eyes as we were talking, how could they do that to the boys after they have worked so hard? I decided to change the subject as we ate our food. When we were done he said "Y/N, do you maybe want to come back to the dorm and watch a movie with me?" I froze at his question, I felt my face get red, does he really want to hang out with me? "Um...yeah I would like that." Did Jin just ask me to hangout with him outside of work? We got into his car and headed to the dorm, as we walked in all the boys said hello and then they pulled Jin to the side, whispered something then they started pushing him around while laughing. After that Jin took me to his room and we picked a movie and we popped some popcorn. It was nice to be able to just sit and relax with him, the whole time though I had butterflies in my stomach and tried not to sit too close to him. As we watched the movie I don't know if i was imagining it but I felt like Jin kept scooting closer to me and was staring at me. It probably just my imagination. Half way through the movie I realized that he was definitely staring at me and so I paused the movie "Is there something on my face, because you keep staring at me." I giggled and waited for him to respond. "No, it's just...nevermind" he went to grab the remote to play the movie but I grabbed it before he could. "Jin, tell me what's bothering you" I was starting to get worried because he wasn't responding "Y/N, i remember the first time I saw you, when I walked in with the other members my eyes went straight to you. You were beautiful, and I felt so lucky when we would be able to work together. You make me laugh and you know just the right things to say when I'm doubting myself. Y/N, I like as more than a friend, I have for a long time but I didn't know how to tell you. I'm sorry that I feel this way and I-" I cut him off by pulling him into a hug "Jin, I hope you know that I feel just the same way about you. You are the kindest funniest person I know." He looked up at me and smiled, we stared at each other for a while then our faces got closer till I could feel his breath tickle my skin. We then leaned and and kissed, the kiss was passionate and sweet, I savored the flavor of his strawberry lips and then pulled away "I love you Park Y/N" "I love you Kim Seokjin" then I cuddled up next to him and he put his arm around me and we finished the movie. After the movie I got up to go to the bathroom and as I started to open the door I heard whispering and when I opened the door six boys came tumbling into the doorway. "Very smooth guys" "Sorry about that...we were just walking by" I laughed and then Jimin gave Jin a thumbs up then they all ran back down the hallway. Leaving me and Jin to spend time together.


End file.
